


Triple Problem

by KrzysztofPine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bones is So Done, Brothers, Delta Vega, Gen, One Shot, Random & Short, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrzysztofPine/pseuds/KrzysztofPine
Summary: Spock Prime meets more than one person on Delta Vega.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Triple Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is universe where Winona had triplets Jim the youngest, Jake the middle and John the oldest.
> 
> This may turn into series in the future, I'm still not sure. 
> 
> Enjoy :3

"It's all your fault, you green-blooded computer!" 

Spock and Len were sitting in an ice cave on Delta Vega, trying not to get eaten by wild animals or die from hypothermia. 

"We could be sitting in our warm home, in our universe. But no! You had to go and play hero! Because of that stupid stunt you pulled, we are stuck in this situation! In God knows what universe with no way of coming back. Are you proud of yourself?" 

"Please, Doctor-" Spock was cut off by three figures falling through the hole into the cave, chased by a strange creature. Spock got up with a torch and scared the beast away. 

"Holy shit-" the first figure on the ground said, taking off the hood of his winter coat. 

"James Kirk…" Spock couldn't believe it, Jim was dead… and had hazel eyes, was taller… 

The different Jim looked puzzled. He frowned and turned around "Hey Jimmy, you know this guy?" 

The boy standing in the back looked up and took his hood off. "Nope"

They looked identical, like clones. The last boy also took his hood off… all three of them looked identical! 

Blue eyes, about 160 cm height, short blond hair and very young. 

"Huh… so I'm in hell." Len said. 

"How did you know my name?" This universe Jim said. 

"I'm Ambassador Spock and I'm from another universe." Spock said looking at the three different versions of his friend. 

"Bullshit." Jim said, crossing his arms. The one on the left poked him in the ribs with his elbow, "Shut up, Jim." 

"What the hell is going on here!" Everyone looked at Len, who looked like he might just kill all of them right now. 

"Well, I'm Jim, this is Jake." he pointed at the boy on his left "this is John." He pointed at the boy on the left. "We’re triplets." 

"Fascinating." Spock looked at the three men who to him were really just boys. "As I said I'm Ambassador Spock and this is Doctor McCoy." 

"Another Bones!" the triplets screamed together with big smiles. 

"Oh God…"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you liked it!


End file.
